Circulo de cotidianidad (lo sé, mal título xD)
by Natsumi-kuchiki
Summary: De todas maneras ¿como podría rendirse Kise si cada tanto Kuroko afirmaba tener sentimientos hacia él? ¿Cómo Kuroko podría aceptar alguna salida con Kise si cada vez que estaban solos terminaba forzándolo? No podían, por eso, el círculo de cotidianidad continuaría hasta que alguno de los dos se atreviese a romper con él. ¡YAOI! Kikuro. Muy leve mensión al Aokuro. Oneshot.


Hola a todos~

Antes que nada, este es el primer fic que hago de Kuroko no basket y el primer fic, de hecho, que he hecho en mucho tiempo xDU (actualmente estoy más tirando al mundo del rol por foro/msn/face), así que sean suaves conmigo u/u (?).

En fin, este fic se me ocurrió hoy en mi trabajo, con mucha ayuda de mi querida amiga y compañera de rol, Dream (antes de su ayuda ni siquiera estaba segura de que pareja tomar, así que imagínense). Además parte de la situación la he tomado de un rol que llevo con ella. Espero les guste.

Declaimer: Kuroko no basket y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama. ¡Muchas gracias por darnos tan buena serie!

Advertencias: YAOI. Pareja: KisexKuroko. Algo (cofcofbastantecofcof) de OOC.

* * *

-Kurokocchi~-se acercó el rubio abrazando al mencionada por detrás y apoyando su cuerpo contra el del más bajo, obligándolo a soltar el balón en plena práctica de pases.

-Kise-kun pesa demasiado- le recordó el peliceleste, ya que por la diferencia de contexturas físicas no había forma de que pudiese sostener el peso ajeno durante mucho tiempo más- suéltame por favor.

Pese a lo dicho, el rubio lo ignoró completamente y continuó recargado sobre su persona, con esa aura excesivamente iluminada por brillitos y corazones, tan característica en él.

-Después de la práctica, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo un nuevo juego de...- antes de que pudiese terminar de formular la frase, un balón de basquet golpeó su nuca con fuerza, obligándolo a separarse del jugador fantasma. Se tomó la zona golpeada, la cual le dolía, aunque no intensamente, y volteó a intentar dilucidar quien había arrojado el objeto.

-Ya deja de molestar a Tetsu, Kise- Inquirió el as de Teikou que con su fuerza y buena puntería, no tan exacta como la de Midorima, había arrojado dicho balón- Estamos en medio de una práctica.

-Hidoi Aominecchi*!-Se quejó el rubio mientras continuaba sobándose la zona anteriormente golpeada.

-Lo lamento, Kise-kun- se apresuró en hablar Kuroko haciendo que la atención del modelo se volviese hacia él nuevamente-Tengo cosas que hacer después de la práctica.

¡Ahí estaba nuevamente! Todos los días se repetía la misma situación. Un esperanzado Kise invitaba a un inexpresivo Kuroko a tomar algo, a ir a su casa o mínimamente a volver juntos a sus respectivas casas ¡Pero nada! Siempre había una negativa por parte del jugador fantasma, sin importar cuanto empeño pusiese en las invitaciones.

Todos en el equipo eran conscientes de la situación, algunas instaban al rubio a dejar de intentarlo. Para todos era evidente que Kuroko no tenía demasiadas intenciones de entablar relación alguna por fuera del compañerismo. Otros sencillamente habían optado por ignorar la situación, tal era el caso de Midorima y Murasakibara. Ambos seguían en su mundo, después de todo, los rechazos hacia Kise eran demasiado cotidianos como para tener que prestarle atención, incluso Akashi parecía ignorar por completo el asunto. Sin embargo, había unos pocos, como Aomine, que comenzaban a cansarse de ver lo mismo todos los días y no tenía mejor manera de expresarlo que lanzando balones al modelo cada vez que se acercaba a su sombra.

Por supuesto, las reacciones posteriores también se habían vuelto cotidianas. Kuroko continuaba con la práctica como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras Kise intentaba hacerlo, pero no podía evitar desprender un aura oscura de tristeza a su alrededor, salvo los pequeños momentos en que algún miembro femenino de su club de fans irrumpía en la práctica. Sólo allí recuperaba por obra de magia todo ese brillo que lo acompañaba diariamente. También era en esos momentos en que recibía un llamado de atención por parte de su capitán, Akashi. Pero fuera de esa situación, las prácticas se desarrollaban con naturalidad.

* * *

-Oe Tetsu, ¿Es cierto que tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó Aomine con ligera curiosidad al caminar junto a su sombra de regreso a casa. Lo cierto es que teniendo en cuenta que estaban volviéndose juntos como siempre hacían, la respuesta era más que evidente.

-No realmente- respondió con completa sinceridad a su luz mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Deberías decirselo directamente. Kise es esa clase de idiotas que no se detienen hasta que no le digas las cosas de frente

-Tu también eres esa clase de idiota, Aomine-kun.

El susodicho miró a su compañero de equipos de mala gana, fue entonces cuando notó que el mismo se había detenido. Lo miró unos segundos, parpadeó y luego, sencillamente preguntó.

-¿Sucede algo, Tetsu?

-He olvidado algo en el Instituto- aseveró buscando entre sus cosas el objeto olvidado.

-¿Ahh?- el moreno suspiró con cierta resignación- Volvamos entonces

Kuroko negó con la mirada.

-Esta bien. Volveré por mi cuenta, Aomine-kun.

Aunque Aomine insistió un poco, finalmente se despidieron y Kuroko volvió hacia el Instituto. Al llegar a él, notó que no todos los miembros del club de baloncesto se habían ido aún. Pese a que las prácticas habían terminado hacía ya un rato, Kise había sido entretenido por un grupo de chicas que aún se encontraban a su alrededor. Era difícil no notarlo, por lo escandalosas que las jóvenes eran, más difícil aún era notar la presencia de Kuroko que pasaba tan desapercibido como siempre. Por tanto, fue sorprendente como el modelo pudo cruzar miradas con el fantasma. Apenas se vieron, el rubio sonrió.

* * *

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? No lo recordaba bien, tampoco tenía demasiada importancia. Había visto a Kise rodeado por chicas mientrás el regresaba al instituto para agarrar el objeto que había olvidado ¿Que había olvidado en el Instituto en primer lugar? Tampoco lo recordaba con exactitud. Sólo sabía que había visto a Kise y luego terminaron de esa manera. No era extraño, siempre que Kise y él estaban solos, todo terminaba así.

Intentó soltarse del agarre, pero su forcejeo era en vano, no tenía suficiente fuerza para imponerse al cuerpo que se encontraba encima suyo. Se mantuvo, entonces, lo más inexpresivo que pudo, sin mostrar expresiones, era la mejor manera de combatir el fuerte deseo de Kise por hacerlo suyo. No lloró e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no gemir, ni siquiera cuando fue despojado del último vestigio de su ropa. Pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, porque el sólo sentir la respiración ajena sobre su piel desnuda lo hizo temblar. Cerró sus ojos, no quería ver, tampoco quería sentir, pero aún no sabía como privarse de ese sentido. Odiaba todo ello, cada vez que él lo veía con esa mirada lujuriosa, cada vez que él tocaba su cuerpo, cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que lo obligaba a aquello, sencillamente lo odiaba a él, o al menos, eso le gustaría, el poder odiarlo con toda su alma.

Pero Kise se esforzaba mucho en hacerlo sentir bien, le susurraba hermosas palabras al oido cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, lo acariciaba con suavedad y lo abrazaba para que se sintiese "reconfortado", incluso veía el no lastimarlo cuando lo penetraba, siempre iba lento al principio, esperando que se acostumbrase, y la única vez que no lo hizo fue porque el nombre de Aomine había salido entre las palabras. Era un secreto a voces que la sombra de Teikou se sentía atraído hacia su luz y eso no podía más que provocar un arrebato de celos por parte del rubio. De todas maneras, aquello que no era más que un acto forzado, parecía completamente natural.

Pero si Kise realmente era tan amable con él ¿Por qué lo hacía? Comenzó a pensarlo mientras sentía al otro moverse en su interior y ya no pudo contenerse, el acto se volvió ligeramente más sonoro, pero no demasiado porque aún seguían en la escuela y alguien podría encontrarlos. Pero, ¿realmente habría algo malo en ello? Èl solamente era la victima ¿O no lo era? Tal vez, si no hubiese rechazado tantas veces las invitaciones de Kise, esto nunca habría llegado a esos extremos. Podría llegar a ser su culpa, porque a personas como Kise, con su perfecta cara de modelo y sus habilidades para los deportes, sencillamente no se los rechaza.

Mientras el acto se llevaba a cabo, sus cavilaciones no se detenían. Cada vez que intentaba odiarlo, se encontraba con la misma encrucijada. No podía hacerlo, no del todo. No podía decir que le gustase, pero tampoco podía odiarlo. Entonces llegó el punto donde su mente ya no podía pensar con claridad y sólo podía dejarse llevar un poco por todas las sensaciones.

-Voy a venirme, Kurokocchi- murmuró lo suficientemente audible sobre su oído mientras luego volvía a reclamar sus labios como si su vida dependiese de ello.

No pudo reaccionar, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, para reprochar, para decir algo si quiera. De todas maneras, a esa altura, no había nada que pudiese decir o hacer para detenerse. Ya lo sabía, porque siempre era lo mismo. Como siempre, Kise terminó dentro suyo y como siempre se acercó a él para darle su último susurro de la jornada.

-Te amo, Kurokocchi

Kuroko abrió los ojos, y lo miró mientras permaneció en silencio. No había respuesta que pudiera darle o más bien, después de forzarle a ello, solo podía repudiarlo. Pero el sólo encontrarse con esa mirada de cachorro mojado y hambriento que ponía cada vez que guardaba silencio, lo hacía desistir en su intento por aplicar la ley del hielo.

-Yo también, Kise-kun

Ni siquiera sabía porque respondía de aquella manera. No lo amaba, eso era seguro, no podía hacerlo. Debía odiarlo por todo lo que le hacía pasar, pero tampoco podía. De todas maneras ¿como podría rendirse Kise si cada tanto Kuroko afirmaba tener sentimientos hacia él? ¿Cómo Kuroko podría aceptar alguna salida con Kise si cada vez que estaban solos terminaba forzándolo? No podían, por eso, el círculo de cotidianidad continuaría hasta que alguno de los dos se atreviese a romper con él.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí... ¡wow, es inesperado!. Siendo sincera, no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado. Lo siento bastante forzado y OOC puro. Aunque bueno, siempre me han gustado las situaciones trágicas y las relaciones retorcidas. Además siempre he visto a Kise como alguien con tendencias obsesivas.

En fin, aunque a mi no me haya gustado xDU, espero que a alguien si. Si me dejan review me animaré a hacer otras historias (?). w~.

Nos vemos~


End file.
